Stars, Guns, and Fujoshis?
by Jester.Musica
Summary: It's Chrome Dokuro's birthday and she had invited a friend, namely Nanami Haruka! Vongola and Starish... what would happen if these two parties collide? And wait what does "Commence: Yaoi Mix" meant? And the supposedly innocent girls are... fujoshis!
1. Chapter 1

A girl with pineapple-styled hair was giggling to herself. The boys turned to her with question marks hanging to their heads. "Is something funny Chrome?" her boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi asked.

"Eh?" she blushed as she noticed that she caught her companion's attentions. "N-nothing T-Tsuna…" she hid her face behind the textbook she was holding. Formalities gone after 3 years of friendship, she was quite proud that she can finally call her boss like an equal. Although, she's still going to respect him.

Being the good-natured rain guardian Yamamoto Takeshi was, he laughed and said "She's probably excited for her birthday party next week!"

"No, she's probably going insane." Gokudera Hayato, the storm guardian, pointed out. Clearly he was irritated because his conversation with his precious boss was interrupted.

"Stop that Gokudera-kun" Tsuna pouted. "Are you excited Chrome?" he turned to his mist guardian.

"H-hai…" Not that the female wasn't going to deny that. Yes, she was excited but it wasn't the reason why she was giggling to herself. Remembering the reason, a friend's face crossed her mind and called her boss. "U-uhm… Tsuna can I invite a-a friend?"

"Friend?" the guy tilted his head cutely "Do you mean Kyoko-chan and the girls? You said they couldn't be invited right?"

"I-Iie.." the mist shook her head. "I-I mean a f-friend from Saotome Agency…" The boys widened their eyes, she knew someone outside Mafia? And also from a famous idol agency? "U-uhm… I want to invite her and the group she's composing for… The celebration will last at least 3 days right? I hope we can use the party as their relaxation…"

"Oh…" after a minute of thought. There isn't anyone form dangerous mafia invited except them, the Vongola 10th generation, kids (Fuuta and I-pin) and the girls (Kyoko, Hana, Haru, Bianchi and Maman). Everyone is expecting a peaceful celebration without any gun wielding boy or any kids with dangerous weapon around. Only them with weapons confiscated.

Tsuna smiled at the thought of vacation and new friends (that will finally be not in the mafia world and had the power not to let them in the dangerous world). "Why not? It'll be fun."

"Really?' the girl sparkled. "Yatta!" she let a mental victory dance erupt from her mind.

"Uhm, Chrome?" Yamamoto interrupted her mental victory dance.

"Hai?"

"Just who are you gonna invite?"

She let a cheerful smile appear "Nanami Haruka and her group, Starish."

* * *

Starish was at least to say surprised as they saw their composer running up to them with the widest smile they have ever seen. She was holding two letters on each hand, one indigo and one white. She stopped right in the middle of their circle and catches her breath for a while. "M-minna… news…" she panted.

"Here Haru-chan… drink first…" Natsuki offered his water bottle which Haruka took gratefully and drank. After that she grinned at them showing the envelopes.

"What's with that Haruka?" Syo asked, taking the white envelope.

She giggled. "Read that one aloud Syo-kun."

"Eh?" the blond tilted his head but still obeyed his composer. He opened the letter and was shocked at the seal on top.

"T-That is…" Otoya stuttered.

"President Soatome's seal…" Tokiya finished for him.

"What is this about Little Lamb?" Ren raised his brow.

"Hehe, just read it first~" her tone was mysterious, the first time they heard it. They wondered what the letter was about.

Syo cleared his throat and read the letter "I, Shining Saotome, shall accept the terms of Nanami Haruka of letting Starish cancel their work for the day, 12-04-XX. They are to take a work as personal performers to the villa of the Vongola Company and attend the celebration of the birthday of the heir's friend. They shall resume their usual work on 12-08-XX."

The blond tried hard not to roll his tongue as the letter contained lots of it. The boys' eyes widened as he read the letter, personal performers _for Vongola_ sounds good. They turned to their composer who was smiling sweetly at them. "Well, happy 4 days off."

"This ain't just a simple day off Haruka!" Otoya jumped excitedly at the couch he was previously sitting on. "Vongola! It's Vongola Haruka!"

"No way… personal performers for Vongola…" Tokiya muttered. Never in his life had that Vongola requested him, even as Hayato. Now, the chance that Starish will go international will increase because Vongola had requested them!

"This is so exciting!" Natsuki squealed as he joined Otoya on the couch

"Who is this 'friend' of yours Nanami-san?" Masato asked, taking the letter out of the excited blonde's hand that was jumping together with Otoya and Natsuki and was chatting animatedly with him.

"And Vongola is not someone you can talk easily about Little Lamb." Ren supplied, leaning on the couch watching the girl.

"They are dangerous people." Cecil added.

"Eh? Dangerous? What do you mean Cecil-san?" Haruka tilted her head. "It's a friend I met in the internet. She and I have the same interest! And we met a lot during your busy." Just the thought of her friend makes her squeal like a fangirl.

"What's her name?"

Haruka hummed and showed the other letter which the girl's name was imprinted "Chrome Dokuro~"

* * *

_**Twinkle*Star:** Hehe, ADVANCE HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHROME-CHAN!_

_**Patch-of-Mist:** Arigatou Haruka-chan… ^^"_

_**Twinkle*Star:** I'm excited for tomorrow Chrome-chan! _

_**Patch-of-Mist:** Me too! I'm so glad bossu agreed!_

_**Twinkle*Star:** Everyone's hyped seeing Vongola you know? ^.~_

_**Patch-of-Mist:** Same here, they are so excited seeing Starish!_

_**Twinkle*Star:** But we can't forget the real 'mission' right? *wink*_

_**Patch-of-Mist:** Of course :D _

_**Twinkle*Star:** Then, tomorrow's the start right? Our dream…_

_**Patch-of-Mist:** Hai._

_**Twinkle*Star: J**aa, oyasumi Chrome-chan._

_**Patch-of-Mist:** Oyasumi Haruka-chan. See you tomorrow._

_**Twinkle*Star:** See you tomorrow!_

Two different girls backed off from their laptops and shut it off. They stretched and went to bed with crazy looking smiles on their faces. They muttered something under their breath before getting trapped to the slumber world.

"_**Commence Yaoi Mix"**_

* * *

Well, another crossover folks! This one hit me so hard and left me cracking up whenever I thought of Chrome and Haruka as fujoshis xD I just have to write it away after thinking about it xD Well, what disaster would happen if there are fujoshis in the group of bishounens? A disaster I would say xD I just wonder should I let Starish enter the mafia world?

So leave a review for this crack story? I promise to do my best to be humorous! xD

_Jester. Musica logged out._


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry for not uploading for a long time! *bows dogeza* I'm up for a 3 week project making I've slept like what? Three hours per day? I'm so sorry but don't worry! I've been thinking on how to do the next chapter! I've plan everything for the future chapters though… not this one! xD Since this fic only popped into my head so suddenly! :A:

And for my Reviewers! Thanks a lot! ^_^

* * *

Haruka was secretly taking pictures of the sleeping bishounens. Apparently this was their positions.

Otoya was sleeping on Tokiya shoulder as the other was leaning on his head.

Masato was leaning on the seat, away from Ren who was leaning on the window but their figners were intertwined unconsciously.

The last was a threesome, Natsuki was sitting upright but was sleeping with his piyo eye mask, Syo was on his lap cuddling like a cat with Natsuki's hand on his head. Cecil was on the other side of Natsuki, unconsciously hugging the taller one's arm possessively.

The girl could barely hide her happiness as she squealed. She can't wait to let her see these pictures! "I wonder if Chrome-chan is already waiting for us.. I hope were not that late…" she looked out the window and saw that the sun has finally risen. They had left the agency by three in the midnight.

She let her phone rest above her mouth as she watches the rising sun.

"Well, I can't wait for the yaoi mix~"

* * *

"Starish shall stay in the same floor as us Chrome-chan?" Tsuna asked, raising the paper which contained their room arrangement. Apparently they let Chrome to do the honors of arranging it. Of course that happened because Chrome was a 'responsible' girl, she wouldn't let innocent people room the same floor as mafia people. THoguh it happened, and they don't understand why.

"Hai," Chrome nodded, sipping to her chocolate drink.

"But don't you think… its dangerous?" the brunette merely let a glance at his sleeping guardians at the back of the van, HIbari's staying over the van. "I so don't trust them that they didn't aren't bringing their weapons."

"Don't worry bossu." Chrome let a mysterious smile graze her face "Everything will be just fine."

The brunette paled "S-Sure… you said it." He promised that he just saw that smile held an impending doom for the rest of them… especially him along with the group named Starish. How did he know? His intuition told him so.

* * *

Two groups froze as they saw each other. Two different vans were now parked at a three story villa of the Vongola. One van held the Vongola and one held Starish. No one knew what to say to each other… except for two girls.

"Haruka-chan!"

"Chrome-chan!'

The two girls hugged each other gleefully before asking things what friends normally do if they see each other. They were so absorbed into their conversation that they didn't noticed the awkwards group behind them.

"Uuhh… Haruka?" Syo called

"Chrome, it would be kind if we let our guests inside the villa…" Tsuna reminded her.

The said girls blushed in embarrassment. Everyone laughed at them, it felt warm. Maybe the other party wasn't that strict or scary or high classed. Chrome had led the Starish to their own rooms on the second floor as the other group settled on their rooms on the same floor. Everyone paired up as roommates. The girls get the third floor on their own.

"Eh? Haruka's rooming with…" Otoya stared at the pineapple-haired girl, hoping to get the message as he doesn't know her.

"A-Ah," Chrome blushed in embarrassment "C-Chrome D-Dokuro…" she bowed.

"Oh! The one who requested us to be personal performers!" Natsuki piped in.

"H-hai…"

"Apparently, I asked Chrome if you guys can relax while Chrome's party which lasts for three days… Well, she thought of having you guys in day off since you were tired in work…" Haruka explained, holding her friend's hand.

"Is that so…" Ren sweetly smiled at Chrome. "Thank you very much Little Bird." He took her hand and pecks her back hand.

In response, Chrome blushed and hid her arm "I-It was nothing.. Y-you deserve it…"

"Look what you did. You scared her." Masato hit his head with a knuckle.

Of course this irritated the grand playboy so he got up and glared at Masato. And the blunette did the same he glared at playboy right to his eyes. And now they are in a heated glaring/ staring competition with lightning cackling behind them.

"A-ah… never mind them…" Syo said, popping out of nowhere and waving his arms out. "They are always like that…"

"S-Sou.." Chrome feigned ignorance as she watched the two glares at each other, their faces getting closer.

"But we are really grateful as your performers, Dokuro-san." Tokiya said, bwoign his head.

"T-That was nothing.. besides… Haruka had told me a lot about you guys." Chrome smiled at the memories as Haruka told her the wonderful scenes between them, especially their moments of sneaking kisses.

The boys blushed at that "Like what?"

"A-ah Chrome-chan! You have to introduce me to your friends upstairs!" Haruka blushed beet red and dragged Chrome upstairs. There was no telling if Chrome would actually tell Starish her stories about them.

The boys could only think that Haruka was actually embarrassed about the praises she told her about htem. It also gave them hope if she liked them in… in an intimate way.

No one knew that the two innocent girls were not planning to make them fall for them but for… each other.

None of the Vongola nor Starish know that.

* * *

Sorry if it sucked! Dx I was in a rush! Your reviews moved me ^O^ I wish more reviewers! And.. sorry if it didn't satisfy you much.. I was how to stir things up in both groups… I'm planning big for this :3 And sorry this wasn't beta-ed!

You can help me whose pair to do! Fanservices for my lovely readers! ^_^

And can someone volunteer in helping me here? Maybe a plot or… cover! : ) Beta too!

_Musica logged out._


	3. Chapter 3

Chrome squealed in delight on how cute the pictures Haruka took earlier. And Haruka did the same she scanned through Chrome's pictures which almost filled her phone. The two felt like having nosebleeds and go to heaven. Of course they weren't going to do that, they still have mission to finish with.

Ahem, as the two fujo-girls are fangirling over the pictures let me thoroughly explain what "Yaoi Mix" meant. It is simply stating as they have yaoi, and they are mixing. Confusing? It's just simply as their group's "hidden" (in the author's opinion there is nothing hidden within a fujoshi's eyes) relationships with each other (or just plain dumb to notice that the other likes him) will improve through the jealousy that the two girls are about to spark within two days. Of course they wouldn't allow themselves to get involve the heavenly pairings. They'll use the other's group to let her own group of yaoi get jealous.

Hmm… if it was still confusing let's just watch (read) how the girl's create the first spark.

"Ah, Chrome-chan look! Sawada-san and Syo-kun is in the kitchen!" Haruka pointed in on one of monitors on Chrome's wall.

The eye-patched girl turned her head to sparkle at the sight of a certain glasses person and bomber on the corner window of the said kitchen, completely not seen by the two favorite ukes of the girls.

"I think Uni-chan set up the cup around here..." Chrome crawled out of the king-sized bed and pressed a certain button. She frowned when she realized it was right and pressed another one. She brightened up to know that she did press the right button now. A hidden cup under the drawers spilled and the water was on the way on the blond's foot… making him slip.

* * *

Tsuna sighed, completely tired. Apparently everyone had gone out, seeming going well with each other, and was preparing barbeque for lunch. He was quite glad that his destructive guardians hadn't pulled out a stunt and destroy Chrome's party. The brunette was quite wary of getting close to the idols. Well they were strangers and Tsuna wasn't exactly good with unknown people. Even, if he was the next heir of the Vongola.

He took out the requested rolled tissues out of the cabinet when he saw a short blond enter the kitchen. Tsuna was quite thankful that someone was finally smaller than him aside from Chrome. Aside from that, he doesn't remember what the blond's name was.

"May I help with something um…" he trailed off, hoping the blond would get the message.

"It's Kurusu Syo. Syo is fine though." The blond grinned but was still looking around.

"May I help you Syo-san?"

The blond had explained that a certain cat had stolen his hat. The brunette took notice of it too, true the blond did lacked something. And it was his infamous fedora hat. That hat only makes him remember Reborn though.

Tsuna looked around, trying to look for the said cat at the same time where the cat came from. Was it Uri? He had to ask Gokudera."I don't remember a cat passing by he-"

"AH! I FOUND YOU DAMN NEKO!" the blond shouted as he tried to catch up with the cat. The cat jumped away though, not liking his loud voice. Well, Syo tried to catch up if he didn't slipped over some spilled water (_Where did that come from? _he thought) and land over to the poor tuna fish.

"UWA/ITAI!"

Unison groaning was heard as both guys had their eyes spinning spiral as three things landed on top of Syo (which he groaned lightly again). The impact seemed hard though. The first to recover was Tsuna, he shook his dizziness away and checked on Syo. He lifted his head to meet the other's lips with his.

Both worlds froze.

No one moves.

Just their lips pressed together lightly.

Trapped in both gazes

In those comfortable homey brown orbs

In those clear sky like orbs

This time the blond was the first one to recover as he pulled away from Tsuna, his hands covering his lips as well as his tomato face. Though he didn't managed to pull away too far and only managed to lift himself up from the vulnerable over red brunette. It seems like the rolled tissues made them trapped together.

"T-Tissues?!"' _great… just great_ 'the blond thought as he tried to get loose from the tissues. But the longer the shorter one struggled; it only seemed that he was trapped more. The tissues were damn papers! How can they feel like thick ropes?!

Tsuna was still in daze. Probably still trapped in the memory of those pretty sky blue eyes. The guy never had seen such innocent and clear eyes before. At least until he entered the dark world called mafia.

"Ugh!" the blond grunted as he was practically mummified because the tissue were wrapping around him more than trapping them both.

That released the fish in his daydream as he felt the blond's increasing temper. How did he know? Simple, his amazing intuition told him once again. He decided to help him so that nobody would be conspicuous enough that he was gone for long. Who knows what his guardians might do?

"Stop moving for a while Syo-san."

Syo sat frozen on the brunette's lap as the guy settled him on it. And his voice dropped an octave you know! Just like what Satsuki does and fu- no the owner of such homey eyes would never do such things, much less to a guy like him. He mentally noted to apologize later to Natsuki.

The blond held a moan in his mouth as the brunette did his work to remove the wrapped tissues around him. Apparently the ghostly fingers were turning him on slightly, but he was never admitting it. The fingers touched randomly on his _random_ sensitive spots. Geez, does this guy was blessed with this kind of things or what? He just closed his eyes and hoped nobody seeing them like this.

"There all done." Tsuna announced.

"T-Thanks…" Syo held his wrist as the tissues did more wrapping his wrists tighter than anywhere else. "And sorry about earlier. I swear that-!"

"Ah, it happens a lot to me Syo-san. Don't worry I'm used to it. I trip a lot back then." Tsuna stated proudly, standing up himself. When he entered highschool, he was less clumsy… well _less._

"O-Oh.." the blond hang his head low "That reminds me I haven't catch your name yet."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, calling me Tsuna is fine. Tsunayoshi's a mouthful." The boss said as he helped the blond got up. "It seems like the cat left your hat here."

"What?"

They found Syo's fedora sitting innocently on top of the sink where a window was a top and possibly the window the cat escaped with. The blond grunted before patting his hat and placed it to its rightful place. _There much better. _He thought. Syo watched as Tsuna took another batch of rolled tissues, which was thankfully packed, and helped him clean the mess of tissues they created.

"Oh yeah, Tsuna?" he called

"Hm?"

"I wasn't apologizing about trip earlier, sorry about that too of course, it was the…" the blond covered his eyes with his fedora, unable to express it openly enough. He bets that his face was going the same shade at Otoya's.

Tsuna found it cute that the blond was apologizing at the same time the way he used the fedora. If it was Reborn probably nothing was seen but beneath the fedora Syo's strawberry face was clearly seen. He also blushed, realizing that _they did kissed._ The brunette tried to think of some excuse and gave up.

"I-Iie… It's fine…." He said. "I think."

The blond didn't approve of that though.

"My guardians would do something more bizarre." Tsuna added as an afterthought, without thinking of course. At his slip up he widened his eyes and covered his mouth. The blond whipped his head to be too awestruck. Someone in Vongola… would do something much more bizarre?

"Care to tell me more Tsuna?" Syo tentatively asked, he was hoping that he would have someone close that had the same situation as him. Having Starish kind of smitten at you was kind of calling six demons to your bed.

Tsuna caught a certain glint on the blond's eyes. _Comrade_. "Why not? After we helped everyone in the barbeque I would be glad to Syo-san."

"Sure. By the why it's only Syo."

* * *

The two girls sweatdropped. They didn't expect that the two ukes will befriend each other that fast. They were expecting something more to happen other than that. They did saw Natsuki and Gokudera spying on the two earlier. What happened to them either way?

"Oh my gosh.." Haruka and Chrome could only grow red as they saw what happened to the spying guys.

It did spark something. The two girls just don't know what it is.

_Jealousy _or _Yearning._

* * *

I guess that's that. I had fun writing this! ^O^ Took me ony three hours to think… well that including some surfing since I tend to make a single chapter WHOLE day. ( ._.)

About the stuff earlier I'm thinking to make this a kind of All27 and Syo xStarish since it's too fun to do. The cutest uke combined! I wish I wish didn't failed in the TsunaxSyo fluff… ( ._.). It's fun! Don't you think so too? I have a few couples that could actually crash into the SyoxStarish and All27.. especially Natsuki, Satsuki and Gokudera. Love them too much!

Oopps, I think I'll be more "daring" in writing.. Just warn me if you don't want it okay? Hm.. maybe just words like "F***ing" or something a like. But I ain't going ot write the whole procedure! I'm still a kid! *blush*

Oh yeah I have a fun pairing while I was taking a bed rest (first time that happened since 2 years) ! Guess who! Guess who! *grin*

You can request whose pairing I shall do! But of course Natsuki and Gokudera shall come first since they are already in the cliffy… but you can chose the next chapter since the pairing I thought of could wait more

You reviewers…. **are the best! **Wish more reviews to come!

Okay, this is long enough ( ._.)

_Musica logged out._


End file.
